Se Feliz
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como supero Yubel la perdida de su madre? ¿Cómo se supera una perdida como esa? A veces es con el tiempo, otras veces es aceptándolo, pero a veces...solo se necesitan de algunas palabras dichas por la persona correcta, un Bonus de "Furia Dragón", dedicado a dos grandes actores


_Este fic de un capítulo es un bonus de "Furia Dragón" ¿alguna vez se preguntaron cómo supero Yubel algo tan fuerte como fue la pérdida de su madre? Pues todo comenzó con la ayuda de…bueno, mejor no les digo y lo ven/leen por ustedes mismos._

_Disfrútenlo mis amigos._

_Capítulo único._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Sé Feliz**

Un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Angel Grove, el escenario era un crematorio, una niña d años estaba sentada en un sillón, abrazada por una mujer de cabello negro y largo, mientras un hombre de cabello corto hablaba con algunos viejos amigos.

El ambiente era sumamente triste, una foto de una mujer asiática, de cabello negro y con una gran sonrisa estaba en el centro del salón, los que pasaban a verla lloraban con mucha pena y tristeza.

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando finalmente le entregaron las cenizas a la niña, mismas que estaban depositados en una urna de color amarillo con la imagen de un tigre dientes de sable, la niña la tomo y abrazo con fuerza.

**(-)**

Una vez que dejaron las cenizas en un altar familiar, la gente se despidió de la pequeña niña, cuando quedaron solo 4 personas con ella, esas 4 personas eran Jasón, el ranger rojo original, Kimberly, la ranger rosa original, Tommy, el ranger legendario y su esposa, Elsa, quien abrazaba a la pequeña niña, que no era otra más que Yubel.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Yubel…-dijo Kimberly abrazándola-sé que es muy duro para ti, pero no estás sola, nunca lo estarás-agrego besándola en la frente, Yubel mantenía una mirada inexpresiva.

Jasón la vio con tristeza-¿Están seguros de que pueden con esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a la última voluntad de su amiga Trini.

-Fue lo que Trini pidió, no te preocupes, Elsa y yo la cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra-aseguro Tommy.

-De eso no me cabe duda alguna, pero si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Jasón.

-Gracias-.

Después de despedirse y de volver a casa, Tommy y Elsa llevaron a Yubel a la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante-Espero que te guste, tratamos de decorarla como creímos que te gustaría-dijo Elsa sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Está bien-dijo Yubel sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Tommy y Elsa se vieron preocupados-Mira lo que traje-dijo Tommy mostrándole la fotografía de Trini-pensé que te gustaría tenerla cerca ¿Qué dices si la ponemos en ese buro?-pregunto colocándola en el mueble.

-Como sea-Yubel se subió a su nueva cama y se sentó, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Tommy la vio con tristeza, cuando vio que Elsa iba a acercarse la detuvo-Es mejor dejarla sola…por ahora-.

Elsa no estaba muy convencida, pero decidió hacer caso a la decisión de su esposo-Iré a preparar la cena, te llamare cuando esté lista-dijo Elsa, pero Yubel no mostro reacción alguna.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, cuando estuvo sola, Yubel derramo algunas lágrimas y luego rompió en un llanto desesperado, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

**(-)**

**Un mes después….**

Tommy volvía a su hogar después de un largo día de dar clases en la preparatoria, mientras que Elsa había salido un poco más temprano para recoger a Yubel de la escuela.

-Ya llegue-.

-Ya lo noté-bromeo Elsa y ambos se saludaron con un beso.

-¿Dónde está Yubel?-pregunto Tommy.

-En la sala viendo la televisión-.

Tommy se puso algo serio y tomo aire para preguntar-¿Cómo le fue hoy en la escuela?-.

-La maestra dice que trabaja bien, pero…se mantiene muy al margen, no juega con los demás niños y no deja de lado esa mirada de tristeza…los demás niños la han tratado de distraer y de hacerla que juegue…pero ella simplemente no muestra reacción alguna…-.

-Hay que comprenderla, vivió una experiencia sumamente dura-dijo Tommy con tono comprensivo.

Y es que desde ese triste día, Yubel había estado muy distante, actuaba indiferente y no mostraba emoción alguna, comía bien, pero apenas y hablaba con la gente, muchas veces, llamaron a Tommy y a Elsa informándoles que la habían encontrado llorando escondida en algún rincón de la escuela y por las noches, también se escuchaba su llanto.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarla con un psicólogo-sugirió Elsa.

-Yo también lo había pensado, pero…sería contar lo que ocurrió ese día…y francamente, dudo que alguien lo crea-dijo Tommy preocupado.

-Tienes razón ¿Qué haremos entonces?-.

-Ojala lo supiera-dijo Tommy.

Elsa se quedo en silencio y luego recordó algo-¿Sabes? He notado algo extraño en ella-

-¿Algo extraño? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-Desde hace una semana cada vez que volvemos a casa, ella entra corriendo a la casa y corre a encender la televisión, cambiándolo al programa de… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, la Sra. Doubtfire ¿lo conoces?-.

-Claro que lo conozco, la simpática ancianita que enseña y divierte, pero ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-.

-Pues…que llega con una ansiedad…como si estuviera desesperada o esperara algo…ya que cuando termina se queda muy triste y decepcionada…-.

Tommy se quedo muy pensativo ante esas palabras-¿Están pasando el programa ahora?-Elsa asintió-vamos a verla-.

Ambos adultos se digirieron hacia la sala, donde Yubel efectivamente estaba viendo el programa de la Sra. Doubtfire, quien ahora hablaba con un mono marioneta.

-Muy bien niños, hoy tuvimos un gran programa, aprendimos mucho sobre España ¿Qué fue lo más les gusto?-pregunto la mujer viendo hacia los televidentes.

-A mí me gusto mucho la cultura del lugar-dijo el mono.

-Tienes mucha razón mi querido amigo, porque España es un lugar lleno de cultura maravillosa-en esos momentos, se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta de la casa de la mujer-oh vaya, visitas ¿pero quién podrá ser si ya no tenemos tiempo?-pregunto levantándose a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo se topo con un viejo vestido de cartero-¡Oh, miren quien es! ¡El señor Miller!-.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Doubtfire, le traigo una carta que le enviaron-dijo dándole la carta.

-Oh una carta, que maravilla, gracias señor Miller-dijo la anciana despidiéndose del cartero y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su sillón-veamos quien nos envió una carta, dice que es una pequeña niña llamada Yubel Vladimir Kwan de la ciudad de Angel Grove-.

Al escuchar eso, Yubel se pego más a la televisión, mientras Tommy y Elsa se miraban entre sí, para luego devolver la vista al televisor-Oh que nombre tan hermoso y cultural-dijo la anciana.

-¿Angel Grove?-pregunto el mono confundido.

-Oh si mi querido amigo, Angel Grove es una hermosa ciudad de EU con una historia sumamente interesante que te contare en otra ocasión, por ahora veamos que nos dice esta encantadora jovencita…-la anciana abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

"**Querida Sra. Doubtfire:**

**Hace un mes mi mamá murió víctima de una enfermedad letal y desde entonces no he sido la misma de siempre…ahora vivo con dos personas maravillosas que me quieren y me cuidan muy bien, pero sigo sin poder ser feliz, ni de olvidar a mi mamá…tampoco puedo evitar culparme de su muerte y me recrimino mucho por ello…han intentado ayudarme pero sigo sin poder ser feliz…**

**¿Es realmente mi culpa que mi mamá ya no esté conmigo? ¿Ya no podré ser feliz nunca más?"**

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la anciana se quedo en silencio un momento-Oh querida Yubel, siempre es muy triste cuando perdemos a un ser amado, especialmente si es nuestra madre, el ser que nos dio la vida y que nos ama incondicionalmente, pero si ella se adelanto en el camino no te culpes, pequeña-Yubel escuchaba atentamente, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta-porque no eres responsable de nada ¿sabes? Diariamente fallecen cientos de personas, a veces muy cercanas a nosotros, otras desconocidos, a veces por enfermedad, por edad, por desafortunados accidentes e incluso siendo muy pequeños, pero si tú y tu madre se amaron con todo el corazón, ella siempre viviera en ti y estará contigo, aun cuando tú no la puedas ver-Yubel sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas-cuando quieras hablar con ella, solo cierra tu ojitos e imagina lo que ella te respondería, cuando sientas el viento acariciar tus mejillas será ella abrazándote, cuando veas una estrella brillar con más intensidad que las otras durante la noche, es ella mandándote un beso de buenas noches, arroparte y velar tus sueños-esta vez, la sonrisa de Yubel se amplió más-**yo te mando todo mi amor pequeña, porque vas a ser feliz…ya lo verás-.**

Yubel se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y apago la televisión, para luego levantarse, voltear y dirigirse con sus padres adoptivos, Elsa también derramaba algunas lágrimas, cuando Yubel estuvo lo bastante cerca, sonrió como no lo había hecho en todas esas semanas.

-Tengo hambre-fue lo único que dijo con una gran sonrisa, por toda respuesta, Elsa la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡En seguida te daré algo de comer!-expreso llorando de alegría.

Tommy acaricio la cabeza de Yubel-Lamento mucho…haberlos preocupado…-.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que te sientas mejor-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Siempre la voy a extrañar…-reconoció Yubel-pero…vivirá en mi corazón…para siempre…-.

Después de comer, Yubel subió a su habitación, se acerco a la foto que tenía en el buro, la tomo y la abrazo con fuerzas-Te amo mamá-dijo sonriendo y soltando una pequeña lágrima.

Tal como dijo la Sra. Doubtfire, se imagino a su madre abrazándola y besándole la frente, mientras ella también le respondía-**"Y yo a ti hija mía…mi pequeña niña…"-**

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y aquí termina este fic de un solo capítulo, así como el Bonus de "Furia Dragón" ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, francamente, casi lloro con lo que escribí._

**DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE ROBIN WILLIAMS, A UNA SEMANA DE TU PARTIDA, TU LEGADO SIGUE VIVO Y SIEMPRE VIVIRA**

**DEDICADO TAMBIEN A LA MEMORIA DE THUY TRANG**

_**Nos vemos…en Furia Dragón…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
